Journeys
by Devil with those Angel Wings
Summary: A normal girl gets thrown into a world of adventure when she gets sucked into her book.


_**JOURNEYS**_

_**One minute I'm reading, the next I'm there. Vampire Academy to be exact. **_

_**I'm used to getting very stuck into my books. So this wasn't very different, but when someone suddenly called out "Illyria!" I had to turn around and when I saw Rose, my favourite character, talking to me I was shocked. " I'm all for skipping class" she said "but its combat, your favourite." It sounded like we were friends because she obviously knew me so I went along with it. "Sorry" I replied "I was in another world". **_

_**I spent the day following her around. I had lunch with Lissa, Christian and Eddie and we all chatted like we'd known each other for years. I stuck with Rose until she went out for her training with Dimitri and I even joined in a few times. I went to all of my classes, slept during the day which wasn't so bad. I even went to the library watched Adrian and Lissa research spirt everything I had read about. I spent the next few days doing the same things while wondering what was happening. Life seemed almost normal, well, except going to school at St. Vladimirs and spending all my time with book characters.**_

_**They were just like I had imagined; Lissa with her blonde hair and light jade eyes, Rose with her long brown hair and dark brown eyes, Christian with his messy black hair and ice blue eyes, Adrian and his dark brown hair and those blue green eyes and then there was Dimitri his shoulder length brown hair always tied up, those brown eyes and wow he was tall. Then there was me, and I was just who I wanted to be: a dhampir. See, in this world there are three types of vampires strigoi, dhampirs and moroi. Strigoi are immortal vampires who are made by either; a strigoi biting a someone, then making them drink their blood OR be made by a moroi killing a human while feeding. Dhampirs are half human and half moroi. Moroi are mortal vampires. They have to be born and they grow old and die just like everyone else. They drink blood but out of necessity and only those people who volunteer for the high they get from the bite. They also have powers or the control of an element, one of four; fire, water, air and earth, but there is a fifth element spirit which is so rare no one knew it existed. With spirt you can heal people amongst other things. Lissa has spirit. She used it save Rose which gave them a special bond where Rose can feel what Lissa feels and can also go in her head see what she sees. Adrian also has spirt but can't heal although he can go into other peoples dreams. Christian's element is fire. Lissa, Christian and Adrian are moroi but Rose, Eddie, Dimitri and now me are all dhampirs.**_

_**I loved spending time with all of them, but I wondered why I was there although most of the time I didn't care. Being there made me happy and they had their own problems so mine didn't seem so bad. I helped them deal after Mason died Rose needed someone to talk to; someone who understood. I did that for her and when she started to see Mason around the school she came to me and I helped her. I helped Adrian with sending Rose all the gifts to help her see that he cared. I helped them all when they needed it in the end it helped me.**_

_**Then something strange happened one day: all of the sirens went off. The strigoi were attacking our school! And it was our job as guardians to protect the school, to protect the moroi. Even if we were just students we had to do this. Silver stakes were handed out so we students could at least try to help and defend ourselves. Rose and I had the same idea: that we weren't the only ones there attacking, so we slipped away while no one was looking and went to the elementary campus. We killed so many strigoi while we were. The fight wasn't easy and we lost a lot of people but we saved a lot too. I was in this fight. I never wanted to be in this position, where some people were taken and we knew we had to save them but weren't allowed- because if we do we'll lose something worse. Rose will lose love and we'll lose Rose. I never wanted this to happen. I never wanted to lose her but she can't lose Eddie, not after last year. Not after Mason.**_

_**With ghost-Mason leading the way, we went with the aid of moroi fire users to a cave that towered over us. We charged, head on into the fray of unsuspecting strigoi. Fire exploded near or on strigoi, silver stakes flashed and strigoi blurred as they moved with their unchallenged speed to ward us off. We saved most of them, but as we raced out of into the waiting sunlight we got a surprise- a strigoi. Everyone but Dimitri came out and when a blonde strigoi bit him there were two screams not one. I held Rose back, stopping her even though I wanted to run in and bring him out too. After, when we were back I told her that I was aware that she loved him. Rose asked how, but it was too complicated to explain. We went to the chapel and stayed there all night crying, hoping that he could still be alive. I knew he wasn't but I could dream. The next day there were people sent out to bring back the dead. We waited but Dimitri wasn't one of them and neither was a moroi girl called Molly. Molly and Dimitri, they couldn't be taken as snacks. They had to be turned they had to be, Dimitri is not a snack. **_

_**When Rose found out I helped her get through it, though it didn't go very well because on her 18**__**th**__** birthday she left the school to go kill Dimitri and suddenly I was home sitting there with my book open on my lap. After all that time at St. Vladimirs, being home was strange. But it felt good to be back. Being there, seeing them experiencing all that with them, my life really didn't seem so bad. I thought I had so many problems that nothing could be worse than this but it turns out fictional characters have more problems then me. I learnt that life isn't as hard as you think. You just need a little perspective. **_

_**I can't wait to read Vampire Academy again and see what adventure is in store for us next.**_

_**AN coz i just thought that some people won't get why i wrote this or anything it was for school and it was a year ago so i decied to post it and i hope that explains it a bit more. Please review  
**_


End file.
